


Hard Times

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Jr. is giving Yelina a hard time with leaving with whoever he likes, whenever, wherever. She feels forced to call in on Horatio's help, the only one to whom her son listens. Horatio/Yelina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Times

"Mom! Where are my grey sneakers?" Thundering footsteps on the stairs made Horatio and Yelina look up. She'd gone to CSI that morning, almost begging her brother-in-law, the only one to whom her son would listen, to please come and talk to him. She couldn't do this anymore. Ray had turned eighteen and at this point, his mother Detective Yelina Salas could easily see just how freaking much he looked like his father. The same reckless kind of behavior. The bad boy kind.

Ray Jr. burst into the kitchen, where his mother and uncle were sitting close to each other talking. At least, he assumed the two of them had done so before he disturbed them. He felt taken aback at the lieutenant's presence. "U-Uncle Horatio..." he stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Ray," the red haired police officer spoke, looking at his nephew with piercing blue eyes. The intent gaze Horatio cast upon the young adult said he was being serious and didn't want to be messed with. "I heard from your mother that lately you have been painting the town quite red – as in coming home in the middle of the night, only very early in the morning, or not at all, without giving her a call."

"I'm a grown-up!" Ray Jr. exclaimed, crashing down on the kitchen counter.

"Ray!" Yelina spoke in a warning tone, jumping upright. "Get off! You cannot sit on that; there are chairs!" Horatio could see how his mother's tone didn't have any effect on him. He on his turn gave his nephew merely a warning look and in response, Ray Jr. slid down on the floor again. He sighed and rolled his eyes at his mother and uncle.

"Was that it for now? I agreed to meet a friend in ten at the mall."

Horatio's reply came first. Yelina slowly closed her mouth again. "I want you to call your mother every time you're going to be home late, which is later than three–" "Three! I'm no teenager anymore!"

"Well that's the way it's going to be. And I want you to call when you're spending the night with a friend, whether male or female, I don't care."

"Three o'clock is a fairly acceptable curfew, Ray..." Yelina reasoned.

"Whatever!" Ray Jr. bellowed and stormed out of the kitchen in his anger.

"Your sneakers are in the hallway!" Yelina yelled, right before the two police officers heard the door to the hallway smash and soon enough the front door as well. Yelina was almost sure that she wouldn't see him before dawn. It had not been a very good idea to ask Horatio for help. She'd really thought he'd listen to his uncle, but he hadn't.

Yelina sighed and looked up at the redhead lightly smiling. "He's got such a bad temper..."

"He's a Caine, all right..." Horatio replied on that, and both of them started laughing uncontrollably. It had been a while since the two of them had laughed like that together and it felt good. Yelina slowly dropped her dark curls onto his shoulder, and in response the red haired criminalist's arms came around her. She'd missed that, too.

Before she really realized what she'd done, she'd pulled back and kissed him on the lips. He simply smiled at her before leaning in and slowly repeating the movement. No more actions or words followed. It was all right.


End file.
